The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Magnus Bane 4 Alec Lightwood
by Amaryllis Win
Summary: The night after Jocelyn and Luke Garroway's wedding, Magnus Bane went back to Magnus' apartment. First in a series. Please review.


Magnus Bane took the bronze key out of his door lock before pushing the panel of wood forward. He entered his apartment, with Alec Lightwood stumbling behind him. It was 3am in the morning, and Jocelyn and Luke Garroway's wedding had finished only an hour ago. The two of them were the last ones to leave due to Magnus having to pull Alec away from the open bar.  
"I thought you were taking me back to the Institute!" Alec shouted, not realising it was 3am; it was times like these Magnus loved having a glamour on his apartment.  
"I was going to, Alexander, but there was no way I could allow your parents to see you like this," Magnus sighed. He led Alec to his sofa and made him sit down.

A few minutes later, Magnus handed Alec a warm cup of coffee.  
"I put a small spell on it so you'll sober up quicker," Magnus said as he sat next to the Shadowhunter. Alec took a sip before resting his head on Magnus' shoulder.  
"What did you think of the wedding?" Alec asked, now talking softly.  
"I think it was lovely, up until you called one of Luke's friends a 'mad bitch'…" Magnus muttered. They both started to laugh. Alec reached up for Magnus' chin and pulled it down so his lips were close to his.  
"I'm glad that spell got rid of the alcohol on your breath to…" Magnus said before his lips were on Alec's. They kissed for a few moments before they both had the same idea. Magnus took the cup of coffee from Alec and placed it back on the table. After, he turned and sat on Alec's lap, constantly kissing his lips. Alec's hands reached up in to Magnus' hair, and he pulled him closer to him, relishing the feeling. Magnus slowly moved his mouth down Alec's neck, before unbuttoning his shirt. He stared at Alec's gorgeous six pack and smiled. Alec let out a small laugh as Magnus trailed his tongue through each muscle. He reached Alec's pelvis and grinned to himself.  
Alec unzipped his pants and pushed them down; Magnus grabbed his black boxers and pulled them down too, releasing Alec's throbbing penis. Magnus opened his mouth, which had a soft blue tint on his lips, and slowly allowed Alec's penis to enter. Alec was flaccid for the moment, but Magnus was soon to change that.  
Deciding to take it slow, Magnus moved his head forwards and backwards and Alec's penis quickly stood on its own.  
Alec grabbed Magnus' chin from beneath him and pulled him up to him. His lips found its way on to Magnus' who reiterated the motion, creating a soft rhythm between the two lovers. Alec decided to try something new in their foreplay as he slipped the point of his tongue in to Magnus' mouth. Magnus was way at first, but quickly relished the feeling, opening his mouth and slipping his tongue over Alec's. They were soon tongue tied.

After their tongues danced together for a while, Magnus led Alec to his bedroom. Magnus, being the first to enter, laid slowly on to the bed in a diving motion. His arms came to his sides through a breaststroke motion. Alec grabbed at Magnus's trousers and pulled them down quickly, revealing that Magnus had not worn boxers to the wedding.  
"You were expecting something?" Alec laughed.  
"A man can dream," Magnus sighed. Alec put his knees up on to the bed so he was straddling Magnus' calves. Magnus brought his legs forward, which raised his bum up so it was closer to Alec's face. Magnus put his hand deep in to the back of his throat and let out a small choke. A small amount of saliva formed in the back of his throat, which he allowed to fall out of his mouth, dripping on to Magnus's anus. Alec took his middle finger and stroked Magnus's arse crack, making sure everywhere was clearly lubricated. He grabbed both of Magnus' gorgeous bum cheeks before his head went towards Magnus' hole. He used his tongue again, entering it in to the hole over and over again. Magnus moaned as he felt the pleasures Alec was giving him. The more he did it, Alec created more saliva, lubricating Magnus' hole more and more. While licking, Alec allowed his finger to slip in, and he felt around for the g-spot. He found it accidentally, making Magnus scream in pleasure as he pushed it hard.  
The gentleman he was, Alec took his finger away from Magnus. Magnus turned on the bed, so he was looking up at Alec.  
"Come here," Magnus whispered. Alec crawled along the bed, before he was atop Magnus.  
"What is it?" Alec asked, kissing Magnus' neck softly.  
"I'm in love with you, Alexander." Alec stopped. He brought his head so he was looking directly at Magnus.  
"That's good. Because I love you too," Alec said, his lips reaching down for Magnus', "Let's get married."  
"How about we get this finished first?" Magnus asked, "Because I am extremely turned on right now."  
"Agreed," Alec said.

Alec slid backwards as Magnus rubbed his penis with his hand, quickly making it hard. Carefully, Alec moved above Magnus' penis and moved down, Magnus's penis entering Alec's anus.  
Alec moaned in pleasurable pain. He moved up and down in small bursts, not pleasuring Magnus nearly enough.  
"Faster Alexander, please."  
Alec made his bursts quicker, finally loving the feeling of a Warlock's cock slipping inside him.

After about ten minutes of panting, name shouting, and entering and exiting, Magnus pushed Alec off of him.  
"There's no spell that can keep this in!" Magnus moved his hand up and down penis as his cum shot from his penis. Alec leapt on top of Magnus' dick, quickly swallowing Magnus's juice. Once Magnus had finished, Alec moved up his body and kissed him. He shared Magnus' own cum.

They were both under Magnus's sheets, both of them naked. Alec wiped away Magnus' cum from the corner of his mouth as Magnus asked him a question;  
"So Alexander, where shall we go for our honeymoon?"


End file.
